This study will examine the feasibility and initial efficacy of a CD-ROM version of a cognitive-behavioral therapy (CBT) for anxiety disorders in youth. Anxiety disorders (Generalized Anxiety Disorder; Social Phobia; Separation Anxiety Disorder) are among the most prevalent psychopathological problems in youth and, if untreated, are said to be chronic in nature and to cause significant social and educational impairment. Recent empirical work based on randomized clinical trials suggests that various forms of CBT (e.g., individual, family, group) can be effective in reducing the presence of these very same anxiety disorders. Although studies have found a person-to-person therapeutic approach to be effective, anxious youth often do not seek help. The very nature of anxiety in youth includes a worrisome and perfectionist style and a self presentation that there isn't a problem. Therefore, many anxious youth do not seek or receive needed intervention. The use of a CD-ROM version of the CBT could increase, by significant magnitude, the number of anxious youth for whom a CBT treatment would become available. Further, for the more than 40 million Americans who have no health insurance, or inadequate insurance, a more accessible and affordable treatment modality is needed. Researchers agree that an examination of the viability of cost-effective therapy approaches is critical. The primary goal of this Phase I project is to develop a 14-session CD-ROM version of the CBT and to examine its efficacy by comparing pre-post treatment to pre-post waitlist. A final total of 12 participants, ages 8-13 years, will have been assessed via a structured diagnostic interview (by a reliable independent evaluator) and self-report measures to determine the presence of an anxiety disorder and to evaluate changes before and after waitlist and before and after treatment (and at a 3-month follow-up after treatment completion). Successful completion of this Phase I project will enable a Phase II randomized clinical trial to evaluate the CD-ROM treatment versus the application of CBT in the customary one-to-one context. The long-term goals are to develop an effective and affordable CD-ROM version of CBT for anxious youth for use on PC-based (and Mac) systems that are available to a wide range of youth, educators, and therapists. [unreadable] [unreadable]